LED-based lighting is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficient qualities and durability of LEDs. In some applications, LEDs are mounted on a flexible substrate such as those made from polyamides or polyimides. Prior to mounting the LEDs, wiring patterns are formed on the substrate using a print-and-etch process. The wiring patterns are laid out to accommodate placement of LEDs on the substrate at desired locations.
Making an LED arrangement using a polyamide or polyimide substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications calling for a flexible substrate. The expense is attributable to the substrate material and the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.
A structure and method that address these and other related issues are therefore desirable.